


Secrecy

by FleetSparrow



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Season of Kink 2017, because these boys need happiness and sex dammit, bless that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Rex and Andrew have taken risks before, but this one might be a bit too close to home.  If you know what I mean.





	Secrecy

This was where they were going to get caught, Rex knew it.

It was one thing to share slightly too long touches with Andrew, or when they just happened to share a room to save costs while on leave, or sneaking into each other's bunks when the others were on the town.  But this, by far, was their worst possible rendezvous spot.

Because they were huddled in Andrew’s room, naked, already quite at it, in a policeman's -- a Detective Chief Superintendent’s, no less -- house.

And Rex was very sure he'd just heard DCS Foyle return home.

“Andrew,” he whispered, his warning tone lost in a hiss of pleasure as Andrew grabbed his prick.  “ _ Andrew _ .”

“What is it, love,” Andrew replied, peppering his face with kisses as he stroked Rex.  “That good for you?”

“Your father's home.”

Andrew stopped moving.

“He is?”

“I heard him.”  Rex squeezed his shoulder.  “Maybe we should stop.”

The pained expression on Andrew’s face mirrored his own -- it had been such a good time.  He could just barely hear the sound of footsteps walking around downstairs.  It wouldn't be long until they started up to the first floor towards them.

Suddenly, Andrew’s eyes lit up.

“You know, what he doesn’t know….”

“You wouldn’t,” Rex said, his smile belying his concern.

“Wouldn’t I?”

Andrew bit down gently on Rex’s neck, trailing tiny nibbles along his shoulder.  Rex reached between them and pulled, matching his rhythm to their breath.  Andrew whined softly against his skin and Rex laughed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be quiet.”

“You be quiet,” Andrew muttered.

His hand joined Rex’s as they rutted against each other.  The thrill of knowing they could be caught -- Mr. Foyle was  _ right _ downstairs -- was invigorating.  Their hips bucked out of rhythm as they sped up, small moans escaping them.  They were getting careless with their noises, too loud to hear the footsteps begin to climb the stairs.

A stair creaked.

They froze.

Usually, Rex would’ve been halfway dressed by now, terrified of discovery.  One part of his mind was already panicking, but with Andrew right with him and their hands together on their pricks --  _ god _ , what an amazing feeling -- his elation overruled it.

Andrew pulled back and looked into his eyes.  They were a bit glassy, but brilliantly clear.

“I love you.”

The footsteps came closer.

Rex pulled Andrew down into a bruising kiss.  If they were going to be caught, this was the best way he could think of.  At least they would have this.

The footsteps paused on the landing.

“I love you,” Rex whispered against Andrew’s lips.

The footsteps passed on their way.

They laughed into their smiles, gently nipping at each other.

“See?” Andrew said, scraping his teeth against Rex’s bottom lip.  “He won’t know a thing.”

Rex kissed his cheek.  “And when he goes back down?”

Andrew grinned.  “How quietly loud can you be?”

Rex laughed aloud, full and deep.  He didn’t care if he was caught now.  Nothing could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for Secrecy for Season of Kink Bingo, giving me an entire Bingo line for the first time in three years, HELL YEAH.
> 
> And damn right, I'll write all the smut I can for them, let my baby queer live.


End file.
